Waste Disposal
trapped in the Garbage Hold with Talkie Toaster ("Mechocracy", Series XII)]] Waste Disposal, also referred to as the Garbage Hold, is located on M Deck of the JMC mining spaceship ''Red Dwarf''. Here, old broken technology along with the refuse and trash generated by the crew is either stored, shredded and/or discarded from the ship in garbage pods. It was generally maintained by the garbage droids, and possibly also the skutters. ''Red Dwarf'' Waste Disposal , which had previously been ejected from Waste Disposal ("Waiting for God", Series I)]] Dave Lister mentioned that, as lowest ranking crewmember, he had once worked Waste Disposal (perhaps as part of his PD given to him by Captain Hollister in "Stasis Leak"). Although Arnold Rimmer also worked on Z Shift like Lister, Rimmer had never worked Waste Disposal like Lister had. Part of the duties of Waste Disposal were jettisoning the Red Dwarf garbage pods from the Garbage Hold. This was why Holly and Lister both knew what a recently recovered garbage pod actually was, and for a time they both let Rimmer believe that the pod contained his aliens. ("Waiting for God", Series I) Waste Disposal was host to a "Waste Grinder", which could grind up garbage and flush it out into space. When Lister's confidence and paranoia were once manifested into two living people by space pneumonia - named Confidence and Paranoia - Confidence smashed up the Medicomp so that Lister couldn't be cured, ensuring his continued existence. Confidence then determined on getting rid of Paranoia, but the airlocks were sealed by Holly due to a massive space storm of dust. Confidence killed Paranoia by feeding him into the Waste Grinder and flushing him out into space, since he wanted Lister all to himself. ("Confidence & Paranoia", Series I) The Garbage Hold was also the destination of Talkie Toaster after annoying Lister one too many times, after first being on the receiving end of a lump hammer. Kryten however retrieved and rebuilt Talkie Toaster, as as part of an experiment in "intelligence compression" to make Holly a genius again. ("White Hole", Series IV) The garbage hold was connected to the rest of the ship by pneumatic tubes. The tube connecting to Bay 47 was once the receptacle of Kryten's head, which took Kryten two hours to retrieve. This occurred during the time that they had been sealed in Bay 47 by Rimmer, and had all been getting on each others nerves due to lengthy confinement. ("Quarantine", Series V) considers disintegrating Frankenstein ("Ouroboros", Series VII)]] In an alternate dimension, Kristine Kochanski found Lister's smuggled pet cat and took it down to Waste Disposal to make sure nobody got into trouble over it. However, upon putting Frankenstein in a molecular disintegrator, Kochanski found that she couldn't go through with it. She instead kept the cat and was caught with it, getting put in stasis as punishment and surviving the subsequent radiation leak instead of Lister. ("Ouroboros") The sewers of Red Dwarf preaumably terminated at Waste Disposal. Lister and Rimmer were once offered either a job cleaning the sewers or going on another suicide mission with the Canaries. ("Krytie TV" deleted scene, Series VIII) Series XII Many years later, Rimmer and Kryten were contesting a "presidential election" over Red Dwarf. Since Rimmer had a slight lead, Kryten and his running mate Lister were forced to go back down into the Garbage Hold on M Deck and retrieve Talkie Toaster (who had spent 25 years in the Garbage Hold) and beg for his vote. Not only did this plan work (not least because they agreed to eat much toast), but the defeated Rimmer ended up locked in the Garbage Hold with Talkie Toaster, who quickly drove Rimmer mad. ("Mechocracy", Series XII) Gallery M-Deck.jpg|Kryten and Dave Lister on M Deck GarbageHold08.jpg|Entering Garbage Hold 08 TalkieToasterGarbageHold.jpg|Talkie Toaster in the garbage hold TalkieToasterGarbageHold2.jpg|Kryten and Lister beg Talkie Toaster for his vote in the election Talkie-Rimmer-1.jpg|Later, after losing the election, Arnold Rimmer is sealed in the garbage hold with Talkie Toaster Talkie-Rimmer-2.jpg|"Would you like some toast?" Talkie-Rimmer-3.jpg|"NO TOOAASSTT!" ''Starbug'' Waste Disposal There was a number of Waste Disposal Outlets throughout Starbug, including behind Kryten's chair in the cockpit. Starbug also had a trash compactor to crush garbage into cubes, located in the rear section of the 'bug. When the Dwarfers had lost their mothership, but before they acquired laser cannons, they used these garbage cubes with nitroglycerin to explode any asteroids which came dangerously close to Starbug. ("Psirens", Series VI) When a Psiren infiltrated Starbug from the asteroid belt, it pretended to be Professor Mamet, the creator of mechanoids, and ordered Kryten to get into the waste compactor. Forced to obey her commands, Kryten was crushed into a cube, but was still alive. The cube-shaped Kryten was able to save the others by throwing himself off a gantry onto the Psiren's head. ("Psirens", Series VI) Gallery waste-disposal-5-starbug.jpg|A small Waste Disposal Unit behind Kryten in the cockpit of Starbug blasting asteroids with garbage.jpg|Blasting a rogue asteroid with garbage bombs shot of the Starbug waste disposal Kryten-exit-trashcompactor.jpg|Kryten emerges from the Starbug trash compactor, "almost annoyed", having been duped in there by a Psiren Category:Places Category:Red Dwarf Locations Category:Red Dwarf Equipment Category:Series I Category:Series IV Category:Series V Category:Series VI Category:Series VII Category:Series XII Category:Weapons Category:Technology